Tennessee Whiskey
by docsangel
Summary: Starting over isn't as cut and dry as it seems. Especially when you feel like you're never good enough but boy can life throw you a curve. But it's how you handle it that counts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving from my home in Tennessee, I can't do it anymore. It's hard when every relationship you have just falls apart and the only common denominator is you. For so long, I've asked myself the normal questions. Was I not pretty enough? Was I not skinny enough? What's wrong with me that makes every man I get into a relationship with cheat on me and leave me? Finally deciding to just jump in both feet, I called my mom's friend Vickie for a job in her brothel. At least selling my ass I won't have to worry about the drama or the cheating. I can get what I need and get paid for it.

Pulling up at Vickie's, her and the girls help me bring in my two suitcases and I get unpacked. Sitting in the kitchen with her, over a cup of coffee, she tells me what I will be doing. "Thanks for this Vickie." I say. "No problem Bebita. But are you sure this is what you want?" she asks. "Yeah. Look, I'm tired of being in relationships. Every guy I've been with cheated on me or left me. This way, I get what I need physically and don't have to worry about if I'm enough or not. As long as they get off right?" I ask and she laughs but nods her head. "Plus, I've always been good at reading what people want." I tell her. "Good. If you decide this isn't for you, we'll find something else for you." she tells me and I just nod. "So, tell me what it's normally like here." I tell her. "A normal day you might get four customers in a day but sometimes more, sometimes less. But one thing is that when the MC comes in, they are top priority. They provide us with security and they are good guys. They take care of us so we take care of them." she tells me. "Got it." I tell her.

That night is my first night working. I get dressed and ready for the night and I am in a red lace bra and panty set with a black silk robe. I have my hair in soft waves and my makeup softly done. Walking out to the main room, Callie, one of the other girls looks at me and says "Wow. How are you single?" I laugh and say "I know right." and she laughs with me. We are all talking when we hear the guys pull up. "Here we go ladies." Vickie says. The door opens and a group of guys in Mayan kuttes come in. "Mmmm, who's this?" Creeper asks. "This is our new girl Freya." Vickie says as he walks over and places a hand on my hip and kisses my cheek. "Nice to meet you Freya." he says. Vickie smirks and says "Freya, this is Riz, Taza, Bishop, Hank, Angel, Coco, EZ, Gilly and that one there is Creeper." he introduces us. "Nice to meet you guys." I say and feel Creeper put his arm around my shoulder and I just smile softly. The guys all move to sit down and Creeper pulls me down into his lap. He has one arm around my waist, hand on my hip and the other is on my thigh, lightly rubbing it and it feels really good. Everyone is in their own little conversations and I lean down and start lightly placing kisses along his neck and feel his hand grip my thigh just slightly. I nip and suck gently at his pulse point and hear him sigh. "That feels good baby." he says softly. He gently grips my chin and brings my lips to his and kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. I kiss along his jaw and back to his neck and he whispers "Let's head upstairs." I stand and then he does and we head for the stairs.

Walking into my room, I close and lock the door before leading him to the bed. I push him to sit down and I kneel in front of him and take off his boots. Standing back up, I move to the dresser and turn on some sensual music before returning to Creeper. Standing in front of him, He pulls me between his knees and says "You're so fucking sexy." I don't say anything. I kiss him and he starts to untie my robe. I slide it down my shoulders and he looks at what I am wearing and I hear him growl. "Holy fuck." he rasps before pulling me back to him to straddle him. Once I have straddled him, one hand is tangled in my hair while the other is wrapped around me, pulling me close and he kisses me deeply before turning us over so that he is on top. "I always did love the color red." he whispers. "Fuck me Creeper." I whisper in his ear and he kisses me one more time, deeply, before trailing kisses down my neck, to my chest as he takes off my bra and pays close attention to one nipple before showing the same attention to the other. Kissing down my stomach, he kisses one thigh before kissing the other and burying his lips and tongue in my core, causing me to arch off the bed. "Don't stop Creeper. Oh God" I moan and feel him growl against my core and it causes me to find my release. "You taste so fucking good." he tells me He hovers over me and I turn us over and start to undo his pants. Sliding them down his legs and off, along with his boxer briefs, I run my tongue up his hard shaft and lightly french kiss the head before picking his cock up with my mouth and sliding him deep in my mouth, to the hilt and I hear his breathing hitch. Sliding up and down, he tangles his fingers in my hair as he softly thrusts in and out along with me. I hollow out my cheeks and hear him growl "Baby, you gotta stop. I don't want to cum yet." I move up over him and he slides my panties to the side as I slide down onto his hard cock and we both moan at the sensation. "Fuck you're tight." he moans as his head tilts back against the bed. I start nipping and sucking on his neck and collarbone as I ride his hard cock. I sit up and he has both hands on my breasts, kneading them, as I bounce on his impressive manhood. I find my release and he flips us over and starts to nip and suck on my neck as he slides in and out of me nice and slow and sex never felt this good before. "Creeper, fuck baby, don't stop. That feels so fucking good. Fuck." I moan and I arch into him as I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Burying his face in my neck he whispers "Holy fuck. That was amazing." he says. I kiss his temple and say "That was all you baby." He lays on his back and I sit up and start to put my bra back on. "Where are you going?" he asks. I look over my shoulder at him and he says "Come here." I drop my bra before turning over towards him and he pulls me close, my head laying on his chest and his hand rubbing up and down my bare back while his other hand holds mine over his heart. He looks down at me and says "You know I'm not done with you yet." I laugh and say "God I hope not." He looks at me and I say "Been a long time since I've been fucked like that." He turns to hover over me and says "We'll have to fix that." before kissing me again and we start on another round.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Creeper's chest and I feel his arms tighten around me. He starts to wake up and I move to sit up. Someone knocks on the door and says "We leave in ten brother." He sits up and moves to get dressed and I move to get dressed in a simple tank top and short cotton shorts. We walk down the stairs and he takes my hand and his fingers lace with mine before we make it to the bottom. The guys start saying goodbye to the girls and Creeper kisses my cheek. "Thanks for everything." I nod and he heads out the door.

I move to the kitchen with the rest of the girls and we all sit down for coffee. "So, how was your first night?" Vickie asks. "If all the guys from the club fuck like Creeper does? I may never leave." I tell her and they all start laughing. "That good huh?" Vickie asks. "Yeah. He knew what he was doing." I tell her. "He's a good one." she tells me and I just nod.

The guys get back to the clubhouse and Angel asks "So, how was the new girl. Worth a shot?" Creeper looks at him and says "Been a long time since I've been in a pussy that tight man. Shit. She knew just how to move too." he tells them. "I might have to snatch that one up next time" Angel says and the rest of the guys just nod but Creeper looks down at the cup of coffee in his own thoughts now about the girl that he spent last night with.

That evening, it's early and the local police come in. "Evening boys. Make yourselves at home." Vickie says. "And who are you?" one of them asks. "Freya. Vickie's new girl." I say. He takes my hand and says "Let's go for a spin doll." as he leads me up the stairs. Once the door is closed, he leads me to the bed and doesn't even undress me. I take off my robe and he sees the black bra and panties I have on and I go to take off the bra and he stops me. "Keep it on." he tells me and I do what he wants. He takes off his uniform shirt, leaving him in his white t-shirt. Undoing his pants, he says "Only have time for a blowjob." I nod and get to work. "I want to cum on your tits." he tells me as I bob up and down on his hard cock. When he finds his release, he pulls out of my mouth and cums on my tits before putting himself back together and I get cleaned up in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, we head downstairs and he kisses my cheek. "Thanks." he says before we see the MC walk in.

As soon as we see the guys walk in, Creeper sees the cop kiss my cheek and mumble his thanks. When I look at him, he seems pissed about something. Before I can move from the stairs, he's beside me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my room. Locking the door, he tells me. "On the bed." I move to the bed and he sheds his clothes before moving to hover over me. Kissing me hard, he starts kissing down my neck and it feels incredible. I feel him pull my top over my head and toss it to the floor. Next he pulls my shorts down and immediately enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out, hard and fast, I find release after release. "Don't stop Creeper. Fuck don't stop." I moan. He still doesn't say anything. I find my release one more time before he finds his behind me. Burying his head in my neck, he starts placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulder and he whispers "You okay?" without looking at me. "Yeah Creeper. I'm okay." I whisper back. He kisses my lips softly before laying on his back. I get up and head to the shower. When I get out, he is still sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" I ask. "No. I'm not." he tells me. I walk over and stand between his knees and ask "What do you need?" as I caress his face. He looks up at me and says "You." I look at him, thinking that he's talking about just fucking so I kiss him softly and drop my towel. Laying him back, I take his impressing manhood in my hand and start to slide my lips over the tip and take him fully into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down, I hear him moan and I hollow out my cheeks and he lets out a loud moan. "Come here baby." he says and I move up over him. He turns us so that he's on top and he enters me again. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he kisses me slowly and passionately before kissing down my neck. I place soft kisses to his shoulder and he puts his forehead to mine. Neither of us say anything before I find my release and he finds his behind me. Laying on his back, before I can move to get up, he pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. He turns to face me and pulls me to snuggle into his chest and we just lay there. "This is what I need." he tells me. I look up at him and ask "What's that?" He kisses me softly and says "To lay with a beautiful woman in my arms." I snuggle into him more and say "That's what I'm here for."

After a little bit of just laying there, we head back down stairs. He moves over to talk to Bishop and I move over to Vickie. "What was that about?" she asks. "Just needed to work out some frustrations I guess." I tell her. Angel walks over and starts talking to me. "How's it going Freya?" he asks. "Good Angel. What about you?" I ask. "Good. Really good." he says and I see him looking me up and down and licking his lips. "See something you like?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says but before he can take my hand to lead me upstairs, Creeper puts his arm around my shoulders and says "Sorry brother. She's mine tonight." Angel nods and moves on to someone else. I turn to face him and he leads me over to a chair and sits down, pulling me into his lap. He tilts my chin to look at him and kisses me softly and we spend the next little bit just making out and whispering back and forth before I stand and say "Let's head back upstairs." He nods and I lead him back to my room where he locks the door and picks me up to carry me to the bed. My legs wrapped around his waist and he lowers me to the bed before spending the rest of the night inside me, making me cry his name all night before finally falling asleep together from blissful exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since we've seen the guys from the MC and we have been a little busy. Vickie calls us into the living room and says "Bishop just called. The guys are headed here and one of them is hurt." she says and we all look at her worried. A little later, we see the guys come in and Creeper's arm is in a sling and he looks high as a kite. "Is he okay?" Vickie asks. "Yeah. One shoulder shot, the other dislocated. He might be sore when he wakes up." Gilly says as they help Creeper into a chair. He looks up and sees me and reaches out his hand as much as he can. I take his hand and he pulls me to him. I cup his face and ask "What do you need?" He pulls me down and kisses me and says "Just you babe." I run my nails down the back of his head to his neck and Vickie tells the guys "We've got him." She looks at us after they leave and says "Let's get him into a room." We help him up and take him into a spare bedroom and put him on the bed. I take off his boots and Vickie takes off his kutte that's draped over his shoulders and puts it across the chair that's at the desk. "Hang with him for a bit until he goes to sleep." she tells me and I nod. He looks up at me and says "Come here." I move to the side of the bed and don't say anything. He pulls me down to kiss him and says "I like you." I smile and say "I like you too Creeper but you need to get some rest." I tell him. "I just want to look at you." he tells me and I start laughing. "You need some rest. Just sleep Creeper." I tell him before he pulls me down for one more kiss before he dozes off.

I walk downstairs and Vickie asks "He asleep?" I nod my head yes and say "He's a little drugged up." and I start laughing and Vickie does too. "Something going on between you two?" she asks. "Not that I know of, why?" I ask. "Everytime he comes in, he only asks for you. You're the only one he's been with here since you started. Why?" she asks. "Have to ask him that. He's a customer. You know I don't to relationships." I tell her. A couple of guys come in and we stand. Vickie takes one to her room to service and I do the same with the other. I've been with a few people since I've been here but none of them feel as good as Creeper. But it's just work. My customer finds his release on my stomach and gets up to get dressed. "Thanks. That was what I needed." he says. I nod and get cleaned up before heading back downstairs.

It's been a few hours and I am in my room with another customer. All he wanted was a handjob. I get him off and we head downstairs and I see Creeper sitting at the table. He looks up at me and I see him look away. After the customer is gone, I walk over and ask "You need anything?" He just shakes his head no and doesn't speak to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off. I look at him confused and take the seat next to him. "Hey. What's wrong?" I ask because he's never been like that with me. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." he says and gets up to walk into the other room. I look at Vickie and she shrugs. Later that evening, the club comes in and I walk over to help greet them. "How's our boy doing?" Bishop asks. "He's good. Sore but the shoulder that was dislocated seems to be getting better. He's able to move it more." Vickie tells him. "How are you sweetheart?" Bishop asks me. "Good. And you?" I ask. "Good." he says before walking away with Vickie.

Angel walks over and starts talking to me and flirting a little and I see Creeper stand up and storm out the back door. I close my robe and say "Excuse me." I follow him out and he's sitting in the swing, looking down at the ground. I sit beside him and say "Talk to me." He doesn't say anything. I take his hand and he tries to pull away. "Hey. No. Talk to me." I say and he sighs and says "I don't like seeing you with other guys." he says. "Creeper, you know this is my job right? I get paid to be with these men." I tell him. "I don't like it." he says softly. "Why?" I ask. "I want you. I want you to be my girl." he tells me. "Creeper, I can't do that." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks, getting pissed. "Creeper, I do this because I can't do relationships. Every guy I've been with has either cheated on me or left me. This way I don't have to worry if I'm enough for someone. I don't have to worry about being cheated on or hurt." I tell him. "I wouldn't do that to you." he tells me calmly. "Creeper, I like you. You're a great guy. Amazing lay. But I can't do a relationship. Not right now." I tell him and he nods. "Then I guess I'll have to pay to keep you occupied." he tells me smirking. "You would go broke baby, but I won't complain." I tell him. "Come on. Let's head back inside with the guys." I say. "You're with me tonight." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him and we head back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking back into the house, Creeper walks over to one of the chairs and pulls me with him. He sits down and pulls me into his lap with his good arm. I look at him and he's just looking at me. I lean down to kiss him and he deepens the kiss. When we separate, he looks at me and I have to look away. He's a customer. That's all he will be. That's all I can let him be. After a while, we head to my room and I lock the door. I move him to sit on the bed and he moves back against the headboard. "Come here." he says. I move onto the bed and move to straddle him. "Tell me what you need Creeper." I say softly. "I need you." I look at him and see he means more than just sex. "Creeper…" I start. "Just give me the girlfriend experience when we're together. Will you at least give me that?" he asks. I look at him and nod but say "But I need you to understand that this is my job. If customers come in, I have to work." I tell him. "I can take care of you." he tells me. I shake my head and say "Creeper, I can't. I can take care of your needs but that's all I am capable of right now." I tell him. "Will you tell me if that changes?" he asks. "If that changes, and that's a big if, you will be the first one to know. Okay?" I ask. "Okay." he says before pulling me close and kissing me. This kiss is different than any he's given me before. There's passion and just something in this kiss that I feel down in my toes. When we come up for air, he caresses my cheek with his good hand and just looks into my eyes.

I move to slide his shorts down and slide my panties to the side before sliding onto his impressive length. We both moan at the sensation before I start to slide up and down slowly, knowing that's what he wants. "Fuck baby. That feels so fucking good." he moans into the kiss. "Fuck, Creeper, I'm close baby." I moan as I start to speed up just a little. I feel his lips move down to my neck and I feel him leaving little love bites on my neck and I can't help it, I speed up even more because of how good this feels. Sex with him is always amazing. "Oh God. Fuck." I rasp as I cum so hard I see stars with him right behind me. "Fuck Freya. Goddamn." he says and I look at him concerned. "Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me and says "I can't just be a customer." he says and I move off of him. "Creeper." I say. "Baby, please. Just give me a chance." He tells me. "I can't." I tell him and he just shakes his head and after getting dressed he heads downstairs and I move to get cleaned up.

Walking downstairs, I don't see him. "Prospect took him to the clubhouse." Vickie tells me. "Okay." I say and head to the kitchen. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Just needed a drink of water." I tell her. I take a deep breath and head out to the main room and take a seat on the couch. The rest of the night, the guys talk to me but no one makes any advances on me. I think they know Creeper wants to be with me. I head to bed that night and lay in bed sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, the sun comes shining through the window and I get up and start getting ready for my day. I walk downstairs and all of the guys are gone. I get a cup of coffee and sit at the kitchen table and Vickie walks over with her own. "What happened last night?" she asks. "Creeper...um...says he wants to be with me." I tell her. "Well, we all saw that coming." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "You didn't?" she asks. "No. I told him I can't do relationships and he said he understood but asked if I could at least give him the girlfriend experience when we were together and I told him I would. After we had sex last night, he said he couldn't be just a customer. He wanted to be with me but I can't." I tell her. "But you want to." she says. "I don't know. I mean, he's gentle with me and he's affectionate with me and the sex is always amazing. But, Vickie, I started doing this so I wouldn't get hurt again." I tell her. "But him leaving, hurt." she says and I nod. "Honey, it's okay to give him a shot. If it doesn't work out, you can always come back to work for me and if you want to give him a shot, I'll let you do the books to make your money." she tells me. I look at her and say "I guess I need to talk to Creeper." She nods and tells me how to get to the clubhouse.

I pull up to the clubhouse and walk in the door. I see Bishop standing at the bar and he walks over. "Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here?" he asks. "I was wondering if I could talk to Creeper?" I ask. "Sure. Down that hall. Third door on the left." he tells me. "Thanks." I say and he nods. I head down the hall, to the door that Bishop said was Creeper's and I knock. "Yeah." he says and I slowly open the door. I see him sitting against the headboard and he's looking t his hands. "Hey." I say softly. He looks up and sees me standing there. "Hey." he says. "Can we talk?" I ask. He moves over and pats the spot next to him and I kick off my heels and sit next to him. "I did a lot of thinking last night and a lot of talking to Vickie." I say and he still doesn't look up at me. I reach over and take his hand and he doesn't pull away, just looks at our hands. "I told you that I couldn't do relationships but the truth is, I want a relationship. I want someone to love and to have someone love me, but Creeper, I was scared that it would never happen for me. I was scared that I would never find someone that wanted me. That I would be enough for someone. I still don't think I'll ever be enough for someone." I say as a tear starts to fall. "You're enough or me." he tells me. I look at him and he's looking at me. "Do you still want to be with me?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I do." he tells me. "Okay." I say. His eyes go wide and he asks "Okay?" I nod my head and say "We take things a day at a time. No expectations but, Creeper, the minute you decide I'm not enough…" I start. "That won't happen baby." he says before his lips softly touch mine. He puts his forehead to mine and asks "What about your job?" I pull away from him slightly and say "Vickie is going to let me do the books instead of being one of her girls that way I can still work." I tell him. "Okay." He says. I look at him and he asks "I still get to be with you right?" he asks smirking. I move to straddle him and say "Anytime you want." before crashing my lips with his and feeling him pull me as close as he can get me.

As the kisses get more urgent, we start to shed clothes and he moves to hover over me. I pull away and ask "You okay?" He nods before kissing me deeply and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow, his forehead never leaving mine, the entire time telling me how perfect I am and how much he wants me. When we both find our release, his forehead still against mine, he kisses my lips softly and says "You're mine Freya." I whisper against his lips "All yours Creeper." He looks at me and says "Neron." I smile and say "All yours Neron."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once we redress, we head out to the bar to get a drink and Creeper holds me close. Bishop walks over and asks "So you two finally work your shit out?" Creeper says "Yeah. She's not one of Vickie's girls anymore. She's mine." Bishop looks at me and I say "I'm still doing her books but we're together." Bishop smiles and we see the other guys walk up. "Damn, You kept hogging her, none of us had a chance." Angel says smirking. Creeper glares at him and Angel says "Kidding bro. I'm happy for you guys. We all knew she was yours. None of us tried." It snuggle into Creeper and he holds me closer. Kissing my temple he says "Let's go for a ride." I nod and we head out.

Pulling up to the desert, he lights a bonfire and we just sit. He pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around me. "Thank you for giving this a shot." he tells me. I turn a little to look at him and say "I just need you to be patient with me. I've never been good at relationships." I tell him. "No, you just haven't found the right one." he tells me. "Are you the right one?" I ask. "I hope so." he tells me. Kissing me softly, I move to straddle him, never breaking the kiss. We spend the next little bit kissing and caressing each other and before we know it, the sun is coming up. We head back to Vickie's and he walks me inside. Kissing me softly he says "Will I see you later?" I smile and say "If you guys don't come here tonight let me know and I'll come to the clubhouse if that's okay." I say. "Yeah baby. I'll let you know here shortly." he says before kissing me one more time and heading back to the clubhouse.

About lunchtime my phone dings with a text. _We'll be there about six. See you soon beautiful._ It says. _See you then handsome._ I respond back and can't help but smile. I finish out my work day, getting some of the bills ready to pay and head out to hang out with Vickie and the girls until the guys get here. One of my regulars comes in and walks up to me and takes my hand. I pull away and say "I'm not on the menu anymore." He looks at me and laughs and says "Come on." before grabbing my hand again. All of a sudden Creeper is between us and says "She said she ain't available anymore." The guy looks at me and asks "You're serious?" I nod and say "I'm with him now." The guy nods and moves on to another girl. Creeper turns to me and crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air, he asks "You okay?" I smile and say "Yeah baby. I'm okay. Thank you." He kisses me one more time before he leads me over to a chair, sitting down, he pulls me into his lap. Cupping my face with one hand, he kisses me softly and whispers "I missed you today." I smile against his lips and whisper "I missed you too baby." Kissing me deeply again, we spend the next little bit making out before I stand and pull him up from the chair. Heading towards the stairs, we say goodnight to everyone and head to my room.

Walking into my room, I turn to face Creeper and start taking my shirt off and kicking my heels off. "What are you waiting on Neron?" I ask and he smirks before rushing towards me and picking me up and tossing me on the bed with me laughing. Crashing his lips with mine, we start shedding clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly I moan "Oh fuck. Don't stop Neron. Baby fuck me harder." I moan. "You feel so fucking good." he rasps and I fall over the edge and find my release with him slamming into me over and over. I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Putting his forehead to mine, I brush my lips with his and he says "I can get used to this." I feel a tear fall and say "I could too." He looks at me and wipes the tear away. "Why are you crying gorgeous?" he asks. Looking into his eyes I say "Because I'm finally happy." He smiles softly as he kisses my lips softly knowing everything will be okay...I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Creeper's chest. I feel him stir and he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and smile softly. "Morning beautiful." he whispers. "Morning baby." I whisper back. He kisses me softly before hovering over me. "What do you want Neron?" I ask softly. "To make love to my girl." he says before entering me slowly. He thrusts in and out slowly and it feels so good. "Harder Neron." I beg but he doesn't change his pace. Putting his forehead to mine, both of our eyes closed as we just enjoy the feel of each other. Finding my release, he finds his right behind me. Before pulling out, he opens his eyes and looks at me. I look up at him and see so much in his eyes. He doesn't say anything but I whisper "Me too." He smiles, knowing that I know what he was thinking. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and all I can do is caress his cheek. "Thank you." I whisper. He looks at me and I say "For being good to me. You make me feel like no one else matters." He kisses me softly again and starts railing kisses down my neck and whispers "No one else does." I cup his face and make him look at me. "I'm yours Neron for as long as you want me." I say. "I'm gonna hold you to that Princess." he says. We hear a knock on the door and hear "We leave in ten brother." I look away from him and he cups my face and makes me look at him this time. "What is it?" he asks. "I just wish we didn't have to get up. I like our little bubble." I say. "Me too baby but I have to work today." He lays his head on my chest a minute and listens to my heartbeat while I gently rub his head.

Once we get up and dressed, I go to head to the office when he goes to head out but he grabs my hand. I look at him and he kisses me softly and says "I'll see you later Princess." I smile softly and say "See you later baby." He kisses me one more time before whispering against my lips "I love you." I look at him shocked before crashing my lips with his. "I love you too." I whisper when we separate. Smiling wide, he heads out with his brothers. "What was that?" Vickie asks from beside me. I look at her and smile wide and say "He said he loves me." She smiles and says "Please tell me you said it back." I nod and say "I did." She hugs me and says "I'm happy for you." I look at he and say "I'm still scared this is going to blow up in my face but I'm trying to be open and give it an honest shot. He deserves that." I tell her. "You do too." she tells me.

The guys head to the clubhouse and start getting ready for work and he's still smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Bishop asks. "Told my girl I love her." Bishop pats his shoulder and says "That's great and from that smile on your face, she must have said it back." Creeper nods. They get to work and I head to the office to get some work done.

After finishing my work for the day, I am sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and my phone on the table. One of the regular customers comes in and goes to take my hand and I pull away. "The available girls are in the living room." I tell him. "I don't want them." he tells me as he starts pulling my arm. I pull away and say "I'm not one of the girls anymore." I say and he backhands me and says "You'll do what you're told." Vickie comes in and sees me holding my face and tells him "Get out of here and don't come back." She looks at my face and says "That's gonna bruise." She moves to the freezer to get an ice pack for me and makes me sit at the table with it to my face. "Creeper's gonna lose his shit." I tell her and she nods.

A little later, the guys pull up and I tense. "He's gonna be pissed." I say and Vickie nods. The guys walk in and Creeper walks over to me and sees my face. He gently cups my face and asks "What happened?" I shake my head and say "I'm fine." and try to hug him but he pulls back from me. "No, you're not. What happened Princess?" he asks again. "One of the customers wanted her and she told him no that she wasn't one of the girls anymore and he backhanded her, telling her to do what she was told." Vickie says. Creeper looks at me and I nod my head in agreement. He pulls me close and says "I got you baby." I wrap my arms around him and whisper "I love you." He smiles at me and says "I love you too." Looking at Vickie Bishop asks. "You know who it was?" She nods and says "Peckerwood next door. Fuckers complain about a whorehouse next door but don't have a problem coming to get their dicks wet. Steven. He's always coming in and asking for her." Vickie tells him. Creeper looks at me and says "I'll handle it. You relax and keep the ice on your face." I nod and he kisses me softly and says "You're still fucking beautiful." I smile softly before he kisses me one more time and walks out the door with the guys. "They'll handle it." I sigh and say "I know."

The guys walk up to the door of the house next door and their mom comes to the door. "Can I help you?" she asks. "Steven here?" Bishop asks. "Why do you want to know?" she asks. "Need to talk to him. He needs to know he's not to put his hands on one of our girls again." Bishop tells her. "One of the whores?" she asks. "No. My Old Lady." Creeper says and she looks at him. "I don't agree with what they do but I raised him not to raise a hand to a woman. Steven!" she yells for him. He comes to the door and says "They need to talk to you." and shoves him out the door. She looks at Bishop and says "He deserves the beating but that's it." Bishop looks at Creeper and he nods his agreement and says "This time." She looks at him and nods. "What's this about?" Steven asks. "You putting your hands on my Old Lady." Creeper says. "Your Old Lady? I don't know your Old Lady." Steven says. "Freya." Creeper says. "She's one of Vickie's whores." Steven says. "No. She does the books. She's my Old Lady now. She's off limits. I don't put my hands on her and no one else will either. You hit her and told her to do what she's told. You don't get to do that." Creeper says before beating the shit out of Steven. When he lets up, he spits on him and says "You touch my Old Lady again and you won't be getting up next time." Creeper looks at Steven's mother and she nods. He nods back and the guys head back to Vickie's. When he walks in the door, he pulls me close and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air, Bishop says "Take your Old Lady upstairs." I look at him shocked and Creeper says "Come on. Your Old Man needs his woman." He carries me upstairs and we spend the night tangled up together showing each other how much we love each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, my face is sore and I know it's bruised. I feel Creeper start to stir and I snuggle closer. He wraps his arms around me tighter and we just lay there. "Morning beautiful." he whispers. "Morning baby." I say back but don't look at him. He tries to tilt my face up to look at him and I don't let him. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks. "I look like shit." I say laughing softly. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever fucking seen." he says. I don't say anything. He kisses me softly and whispers "I love you baby." Smiling softly I whisper. "I love you more." I snuggle back into him and ask "Why are you so good to me Neron?" I hear him laugh and say "Baby, you deserve to be treated like a goddamn queen." I pull him closer and ask "Where have you been all my life?" and start laughing. He cups my face to look at him and with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face he says "Waiting for you." He kisses me softly and I feel a tear fall from my eye. Wiping my tear, he asks "Why are you crying baby?" Kissing him softly I whisper against his lips and say "Because I found my king."

A little later, we get dressed and I go to put a little makeup on my face to hide the light bruising and he stops me. "Don't. You look perfect." he tells me. "Neron, I have a bruised face." I say. "And you still look fucking beautiful." I shake my head and ask "Are you sure?" He nods before kissing me softly and saying "I'm sure baby. You're still perfect." I shake my head again and we head downstairs. Sitting at the table, one of the girls brings us coffee and Creeper has me sitting in his lap. "We gotta head out in a few." Bishop says. "Okay." Creeper says and pulls me closer and we see Bishop and Vickie just smile.

I am sitting in the backyard, on the swing, reading a book and the back gate opens. Steven walks in and I can see he's been beaten up and I know that's Creeper's doing. I stand to head inside and he pulls a gun on me. "Don't fucking move. You had your boy toy jump me?" he asks. "No. I didn't. I swear." I tell him. "Well, you get to feel what I did." he tells me and moves towards me but before I could get to the door, he grabs my hair and yanks me back, slinging me onto the ground and straddling me. Punching me over and over again until I pass out. I wake up and see Creeper sitting on the bed next to me. I am in my room and I go to move and it hurts. "Hey baby. Don't move." he tells me before calling for Regina, the doctor. "She's awake." he tells her. She walks over and starts checking me out and I see her looking at a bandage on my side. "What happened?" I ask. "Someone beat the shit out of you and stabbed you in the side. Left you to fucking die." Creeper says softly and I see how concerned he is. I pull him down to me and kiss him softly before whispering. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm okay." He nods before whispering "I love you so fucking much. It kills me to see you like this." he says. "Now you know how I felt when you were shot." I tell him and he kisses me one more time. Bishop walks in the door and asks "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I look up at him and say "I'm okay." Vickie walks over and tells Creeper, "Let's get her something to eat." He looks at me and I nod. Kissing me again he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." After he leaves, I look at Bishop and before he asks I say "It was Steven." He nods and heads out the door to get everyone together. When Vickie and Creeper come back, I sit up in the bed the best I can and take the food Creeper brought me. "You know who did this?" he asks. I don't look at him but nod my head. "It was that peckerwood wasn't it?" he asks and I just nod. "You tell Bishop?" He asks and I just nod again. He tits my head up to look at him and says "I love you. I'll handle it baby. And when I get back, I'll come in here and snuggle with you." he tells me. "Be careful. He had a gun with him too." I tell him and he nods. "I love you." he says. "I love you more." I tell him before he walks out the door.

Creeper and the guys walk up to Steven's house and his mom answers the door when Bishop knocks. "What did he do now?" she asks. "Beat the shit out of my Old Lady and then stabbed her. He's mine." Creeper said. "She gonna be okay?" Alice asks and Creeper nods. "Steven. Get out here." she calls for him. "What's up Ma?" he asks but then he sees the guys and goes to run. Running out in the yard, Creeper is right on his tail and tackles him. Straddling him, Creeper starts punching Steven and says "You fucking touched my wife you stupid fucking peckerwood." All of the guys smirk and Creeper finally stops hitting him and takes his gun out. "You can't do that?" Alice says. "I told you last time he wouldn't be getting back up. I won't let him hurt my wife again." Creeper says. "You do it and we're good right?" she asks. "Yeah. Shit ain't with you. Just him." Creeper says. "Do it." she says. Creeper puts one shot into his brain, killing him. "We got him. Least I can do is bury my son." Creeper nods and he pats her on the shoulder. Walking away, Bishop asks "Your wife?" Creeper smirks and says "Like you didn't see it coming." before they head back to the house. Walking in, Creeper comes into my room and gets in the shower. After getting cleaned up, he lays down with me and pulls me as close as he can get me. "He dead?" I ask. "Yeah baby." he says. "Thank you." I say softly. Tilting my face up to look at him he says "I plan on making you my wife. I will always defend you." he tells me. "I'm gonna hold you to that Neron." I say. Kissing me softly, we spend the rest of the day and night snuggled up together, him holding me and me knowing everything will be okay. He really loves me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. As I start to stir, the door opens and in walks Creeper with a tray of food. I sit up in the bed the best I can and he sits on the bed next to me and puts the tray over my lap. "Good morning baby." he says before kissing my lips. "Good morning Neron." I say softly. "You okay?" he asks. I look at him and ask "Did you mean it?" I ask. "Mean what baby?" he asks. "That you were going to make me your wife?" I ask. Cupping my face, he softly says "Yes I do. I want to marry you baby and spend the rest of my life with you. I told you I wanted this." he tells me. I pull away a little bit, thinking about things before picking at the food on my plate. "Talk to me baby." he says. "I told you that every relationship I've ever been in, the guy has either cheated on me or left me. But you, everyday you tell me how much you love me and want me. You've never given me any reason not to trust you completely. You really love me that much?" I ask, looking up at him. "I love you more than anything baby. I will always love you and always protect you. You are everything to me." he says softly before kissing me deeply. When we separate, he puts his forehead to mine. My eyes still closed, I say "I don't want a wedding. I just want to go to the courthouse and get married before you change your mind." I tell him. "Look at me baby." he says. I look up at him and he says "There's no changing my mind." he tells me. I take a deep breath and for the first time in a long time, I don't let my insecurities win. Looking into his eyes I say "Then we need a justice that makes house calls and a marriage license." He kisses me deeply and when we separate he moves to the door and yells down the stairs "She said yes." You can hear everyone cheering and I can't help but laugh.

A little later, Vickie comes up and says "We need to get you dressed and ready sweetheart. The justice will be here shortly." I smile and Creeper kisses me softly and says "See you soon." I nod and he heads out the door. "You good?" Vickie asks. "Yeah. I am. I never thought I would find someone that actually loves me but look at what he's done for me. Vickie, he killed someone because they hurt me. I think he's more than proven himself to me." I tell her. "Good. You deserve this sweetheart." she tells me. "Yeah and I need to lock that dick down too. Have you ever been with him?" she asks. "No but the one that have, spoke real highly of him." she tells me laughing. "He's amazing. Never rough with me, just…" I start and she says "Shows his emotions through being intimate." she says and I nod. "Yeah. And he's fucking perfect." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "What?" she asks. I look at her and say "I never thought I would be getting married and here I am marrying the man of my dreams. All my past relationships, I always wondered how long before they walked away but with him I don't think that. I know he's here to stay. I know he's mine and that he loves me. I've never been this sure about anything before in my life." I tell her. "That's how you know this is the real deal honey. Now, let's get you ready to marry your man." she says.

Half an hour later, Taza is there to walk me down the makeshift aisle. Walking up to Creeper, Taza places my hand in Creeper's and the justice asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Taza speaks up and says "The Mayans MC does." I look at him, smile and mouth "Thank you." he nods and takes his seat with Vickie in his lap. After saying our vows and exchanging rings I didn't know he had, including an engagement ring, we are pronounced man and wife and he kisses his bride just like the justice tells him to. Bishop and Vickie sign as witnesses and Creeper says "Thank you all. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a honeymoon to start." I start laughing and so does everyone else as he carries me upstairs and places me on the bed gently. We spend the rest of the night making love and when we start to fall asleep, he whispers "I love you Mrs Vargas." I smile and whisper "I love you too Mr Vargas."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, he's still sleeping next to me. I lay there and just listen to his breathing and his heartbeat and I can't believe we're married. I feel him start to stir and he holds me close. "Morning baby." he says. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "Morning Neron." He looks into my eyes and neither of us say anything. I caress his face and he leans into my touch. "I love you Neron." I whisper. "I love you too Freya." he says. I snuggle back into him and he rubs his hands up and down my back and I let out a content sigh. "You okay?" he asks. I look up at him and say "I have never been more okay in my entire life." He smiles and asks "You're that happy?" I nod and say "You know what I told Vickie when we were getting ready?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "I told her that every other relationship I've had, I always wondered how long before they walked away but with you, I've never once thought about that. You've more than proven how much you love me and that you aren't going anywhere and I've never worried about you cheating either. I've never once doubted how you felt." I tell him. "Good. I don't want you to doubt me. I'll never hurt you." he tells me. "I know." I say confidently.

After a little while, my stomach starts to growl and we head down to get something to eat. "How are you feeling little one?" Taza asks. "Better. Still a little sore but I'll be okay." I tell him. "Good. The Prospect is bringing the truck for you guys." he says as he slides a card across the table to us. We look at it and it's an address. "What's this?" Creeper asks. "Wedding gift from the club and the girls." he tells us. "Wedding gift?" I ask. "Can't have you two living in two different places can we?" Vickie asks from Taza's lap. "A house?" Creeper asks. "Yeah. Nothing really big but big enough for you and a couple of little ones." Taza says. We stand and walk over to hug both of them. "You tell them about the wedding gift?" Bishop asks. I walk over and hug him and say "Thank you. You guys didn't have to do this." I say. "It's furnished too. Creeper's clothes are already there and we'll get yours moved in today." Bishop says and I snuggle closer to Creeper.

After the Prospect gets there with the truck, Creeper drives us to the address. We walk in and the house is beautifully decorated and furnished. We look around and I tell Creeper "It's perfect. I can't believe they got us a house." I say. "I know. You really like it?" he asks. "I love it." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "Welcome home Mrs Vargas." I smile and say "Welcome home Mr Vargas." before kissing him softly. Taza and Vickie walk in and ask "What do you think?" I look at them and say "It's absolutely perfect." She tells me "Check out the back yard." We walk to the back deck and see a fire put in the middle of the yard and hammocks put around it. "Holy shit." Creeper says. "You like?" Bishop asks. "I love it." I tell him. Riz walks out with shots for everyone but me and Creeper since we don't drink. He hands us waters. Holding up our drinks, Riz says "May your home be filled with love, laughter and a bunch of little hell raisers." We all laugh and take drinks before hugging everyone and they see themselves out for us to enjoy our first night in our new home.

Sitting on the back steps, we are looking out at the yard. "Want to light the fire pit and lay in a hammock?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says. We walk out and he lights the fire pit and we get into one of the hammocks. Both of us facing the fire, we just lay there. I feel him rubbing my stomach and I ask "What are you thinking about?" He kisses the top of my head and says "What Riz said. I was an only child and I hated it. I want a big family." he tells me. "I do too. I was thinking, I can come off my birth control and we could start trying." I say. "Would you?" he asks. I look back at him and say "Yeah. I want kids Neron." I tell him. Kissing the side of my neck, he says "Then we start trying."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We spent the entire night making love over and over. I wake up and head to the bathroom and look at my birth control pills. I take the packet and toss them in the trash. I look up and Creeper is standing at the door watching me. "We're doing this?" he asks. "We're doing this." I say. He pulls me close and says "Get dressed. I wanna go eat." he tells me and I do what he says. I still can't ride and the Prospect brought my car over for me from the clubhouse. We get into the car and head to the diner. Walking in, we head to a booth and place our orders. "What do you want to do today?" I ask and he smirks at me. "Other than that." I say laughing. "There are other options?" he asks and I can't help but laugh harder. Shaking my head as we both laugh. "Thought we'd eat and then go home and watch a movie. I want you to rest today. I know yesterday was a little hard on you." he tells me and I nod. "I am a little sore." I tell him but don't tell him that I am actually hurting a little, not just sore. After we eat, we head to the house and I go into the bedroom to change. "Shit." I say as Creeper walks into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asks. "I think I popped a stitch." I tell him. "Let me see." he says I pull up my shirt and he removes the bandage and sees my wound. "Nah. Looks like you pulled them a little though. Let's lay in bed and watch that movie so you can get comfortable." he tells me and I nod.

Two movies later, I have my head on his chest and I feel his fingers running through my hair and it causes me to fall asleep. I wake up a little later, and he's not in bed. I get up and walk into the living room and hear him on the phone. "I told you not to call me anymore. I'm done. Don't fucking call me again." he says before ending the call. He turns to see me and I see the shocked look on his face. I move to the couch and sit and ask "Who was that?" He looks at me a minute and I say "No secrets remember." He nods and sits on the coffee table in front of me. "That was my ex girlfriend. She's got a kid and saying he's mine." he says. "Okay. How old is he?" I ask because we haven't been together long enough for him to have cheated. "He's a month old. We broke up and she was seeing someone else while seeing me so there's a chance he's not mine but she doesn't want him." he tells me. "Call her. Tell her to meet us for a paternity test. If he's yours and she doesn't want him, we'll take him and I'll adopt him." I tell him. "What if he isn't mine?" he asks. "You know the other guy?" I ask. "Yeah. He died about six months ago. Car crash." he tells me. "So no one to contest if we adopt him. If he's not yours, we get her to sign off and we adopt him. That baby needs a home. He needs two parents that love him." I tell him. "You're fucking amazing." he says before kissing me softly.

An hour later we are at the hospital and waiting on the test results. The doctor takes the three of us back into the office and says "The test results came back. Mr Vargas, you are not this child's father." he tells us. We nod and the three of us head outside. "Now what am I going to do? I don't want the kid." she tells me. "We have a proposition. We talked about this earlier. If he were mine, we were going to take him and my wife was going to adopt him. If he wasn't, we were going to talk to you about us adopting him." he tells her. "You'll take him?" she asks. "Yeah. He needs two parents that love him and want him and you clearly don't." I say and she glares at me. "Meet us at the clubhouse and we'll get the lawyer there." he tells her and she nods and follows us to the clubhouse. We called the lawyer on the way there and when we walk in, he has the papers ready. "Miss Landry, if you'll sign these papers, this will take all of your parental rights away and allow the Vargas' to adopt him." he tells her. She signs the papers and Creeper looks at her and says "You can go." She nods and heads out of the door. We sign the papers and the lawyer says "You need a name." Creeper looks at me and I say "Victor Alexander." Creeper smiles and says "I like it." The lawyer puts that name down on the papers and says "I'll have the judge sign off and he's all yours. "We have so much we need to get for him." I say. "Let's head out now." he says and we head out shopping. We get the furniture and had taken my car so we had the Prospect in the truck to carry everything.

Pulling up to the house, we see bikes sitting there. Walking in, the guys are sitting there waiting on us. "Didn't think we'd let you set this shit up yourselves did you?" Bishop asks and I can't help but hug him. "How'd you end up adopting a kid anyway?" Hank asks. "His ex called him telling him Lex was his and that she didn't want him. Paternity test said it wasn't. The only other one it could have been is dead so we offered to adopt him." I tell him and he smiles. I am sitting on the couch feeding Lex while Angel puts together the baby swing. There are four guys in the nursery putting furniture together and Letti is sitting beside me, laughing at all of the cuss words we hear coming from the guys. I look down at Lex and say "I don't know how anyone could not want you little dude. You're perfect." I say and he just looks up at me while he takes his bottle. "You're going to be a great mom." Letti says and I pat her leg and say "And you're going to be a wonderful Aunt." and you see her smile wide. I love my family. All of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, we hear the little cries coming from the monitor on the nightstand. "I got him momma." Creeper says. "I'll get his bottle." I say. I get his bottle and take it to the nursery and see Creeper talking to Lex while changing his diaper and Lex is just looking at him. "There you go little man. Daddy got that ass clean didn't we?" he asks and I can't help but smile. He turns to see me and I have the bottle in my hand. "You want to feed him and I'll start breakfast." I say. "Let's take the kid and go out to breakfast." he says. "I'll get dressed." I tell him before getting dressed. I get Lex ready as he gets dressed and we head out in my car to the diner. Sitting in one of the booths, I am on one side and Creeper, carrying the carrier, puts Lex on his side. The waitress comes over and says "He is so precious. How old is he?" I smile and say "He's a month old." She looks at me and says "Well, you have a beautiful little family." I smile at her and say "I do don't I?"

After eating, we head to the clubhouse so that Creeper can work. I am sitting on one of the couches with Letti and Lex when Taza comes over. "You look happy Mija." he says. "I am happy. Taza I don't think I've ever been this happy." I tell him and he smiles. "You know, I was talking to Creeper a little while ago and all he talked about was you and Lex. He's proud of his little family." he tells me. "Then he's going to be really proud." I tell them and they look at me confused. "I found out two days ago that I'm seven weeks pregnant." I tell them. "You haven't told him yet?" Letti asks. "No. I was going to but then everything happened with Lex and we were getting him settled in. Thought I'd do it when everyone gets off work and tell everyone at once." I tell them. "Letti, I want you to be holding Lex when I tell them because he's going to freak." I tell her and she says "I got little dude."

After everyone is done with work for the day they all come in for a beer. I hand Lex to Letti and Creeper pulls me close and kisses me. "I need to get everyone together." I tell Creeper and he looks at me confused. "Trust me." I tell him. "Hey everybody. My Old Lady needs all of us together." he says and everyone turns their attention to me. "You all know that we adopted Lex and I am so thankful for our little boy but there is something that I need to let you all know." I say and then I look at Creeper. "I'm pregnant." I say and Creeper's eyes go wide and he picks me up, crashing his lips with mine and says "When did you find out?" he asks. "The day before we got Lex but didn't get a chance to tell you before we found out about him." I say. "How far along are you?" Bishop asks. "Seven weeks." I say and Creeper kisses me one more time. Taking Lex from Letti he says "You hear that little man? You're gonna be a big brother." I look at my husband and our son and can't help but love him more. He puts one arm around me and pulls me close before kissing my lips softly. "Big family babe." he says. "Huge family." I say and we both start laughing. Lex starts crying so I take him and he snuggles into me and I can't help but smile. We have our little family.

Sitting at home that night, I have given Lex a bath and put him to bed and we are laying in bed and his hand is on my stomach. "I can't believe you're pregnant." he says. "I know and I know we just adopted Lex and he's still so little but…" I start rambling but he cuts me off. "We got it. I promise. We got this mama." he tells me and I kiss him softly before snuggling into him and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

"Fucking hell." I whisper as another contraction hits. The more I feel them the closer Lex snuggles against me. "Mamama." he mumbles. "Mama's okay baby." I say softly as I snuggle him closer. "Want me to take him?" Letti asks. "Yeah. You ready to keep him tonight?" I ask. "Yeah. Got his bed all set up in my dorm and Creeper brought me his overnight bag." she tells me. "Good because I think this kid is coming today." I tell her. "How far apart are they?" she asks. "About ten minutes." I tell her as another one hits. "Fuck." I say and this one is a hard one. All of a sudden, my water breaks. "Thank God." I say. Gilly comes in and I look up at him and say "Get Creeper please." He look at me shocked and then sees the water on the floor and asks "Is that?" I nod and say "Kid's coming." He runs out the door and Riz comes from the dorms and see us. "Riz, help her to the car." Letti says and he comes to help me. About that time, Creeper comes in and I say "Kid is making an escape." He smiles and helps me to the car and we head to the hospital.

Ten hours later, we are in our hospital room and holding our new baby. I have Lex snuggled into my side like always and Creeper is holding the baby. We didn't tell anyone what we were having or what we were naming the baby. "So, what did you name her?" Bishop asks. "Elizabeth Janel." I say. "We're calling her Liza." Creeper says and everyone comes and hugs us goodbye and Letti takes Lex with her for the night. I am sitting in the bed, feeding Liza and Creeper is just watching us. "What?" I ask. "Just looking at my wife and little girl." he says and I can't help but smile.

A few days later, we are sitting in the living room and Lex is on the floor playing and Liza is in her swing and we are just watching them. I look at Creeper and he's smiling. "Are you happy?" I ask. He looks at me before kissing me deeply and saying against my lips "I have never been happier."


End file.
